


begin again

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been three months since Blaine and Kurt broke up and Blaine came back to Ohio broken down and lost. Two months since he moved into Sam's apartment and slowly started laughing again, started feeling like his old self again. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	begin again

It's been three months since Blaine and Kurt broke up and Blaine came back to Ohio broken down and lost. Two months since he moved into Sam's apartment and slowly started laughing again, started feeling like his old self again. 

One month since he finally realized Kurt was not the be-all and end-all, was not the only person he would ever love, was not some integral part of his inner workings; he could live without Kurt, he could even maybe thrive without Kurt.

Three weeks since he started wanting to be close to someone again. Three weeks since the thought of touching someone else didn't send his stomach twisting and his heart sinking.

Two weeks since he looked at Sam in the kitchen one night as he was washing the dishes and singing along to the radio, moving his hips in time to the music, grinning over at Blaine when he caught him watching from the doorway. Two weeks since Sam turned off the water, dried his hands, and turned to face Blaine, his face soft as he leaned back against the counter and said, "You know, I'm really glad you're here. I'm really glad you came back." Two weeks since Blaine had felt something in his chest loosen, let go, as he swallowed and nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, me too. I think I'm where I'm supposed to be right now. "

And now they're spilling out of Blaine's car, not drunk, just happy and laughing and talking loudly, after a night with their friends. Even Kurt had been there and Blaine had felt sad but not in a longing or reaching way, just a small sadness for what he'd once had. But it had passed and they'd talked and Blaine had just felt good to be with everyone again. And then there was music and he and Sam had danced, ridiculously at first for the amusement of everyone else, and then when they'd lost interest, he and Sam danced seriously, close together, hips colliding, their breath hanging heavy between them. Something had shifted between them, and Blaine thinks it happened long before they were dancing in the corner of Rachel's basement.

They walk across the parking lot, still laughing, still touching each other at random intervals. A hand ghosting against Sam's waist as they step up onto the curb. Sam's hand on Blaine's shoulder as they take the stairs up to the second floor. Blaine leaning slightly against Sam as he unlocks the door.

They fall into the apartment together, another burst of laughter coming out of them. Blaine has to remind himself that they truly hadn't been drinking, even though his limbs feel loose and his mind feels blurry around the edges and he just wants to touch Sam and touch him again and he hasn't felt that for Sam since high school. Or that's what he's been telling himself.

"Are you sure Rachel didn't slip us something in that Diet Coke?" he asks Sam as he's fumbling along the wall looking for the light switch. He gives up and stops walking causing Sam to run into him from behind.

Sam presses his face into Blaine's shoulder and says, "I think we both just forgot what being really truly happy feels like."

Blaine turns around and finds himself trapped between Sam and the wall. "And this is it?"

Sam's hands press against the wall on either side of Blaine's face. "Yeah, I think this is it," he says.

And then he's kissing Blaine in the dark hallway, both of their bodies thrumming and buzzing. Blaine touches Sam's chest and then his neck and tries to pull him closer and closer. His bones feel like they're melting beneath his skin. 

When Sam pulls back enough for them to catch their breath, Blaine says, "Sam," in relief, in disbelief. He laughs, his head knocking back against the wall. "Sam," he says again.

Sam smiles, brightness in the pitch black, like always. "I know, right? Finally," and he kisses Blaine again.


End file.
